There are a variety of commonly known windows which include features or devices permitting the pivoting of the window from a substantially vertical orientation to a substantially horizontal orientation, to facilitate cleaning thereof, and back to a substantially vertical orientation. Nevertheless, there are not any currently available devices which facilitate maneuvering of a window, equipped with a pivoting device or feature, to its substantially horizontal orientation, to facilitate cleaning thereof, and back to its substantially vertical orientation following cleaning.
In particular, modern windows generally include a pair of balances, provided along opposed inwardly facing vertical surfaces of the window frame which have a spacing from one another that is slightly smaller than the width of window to be supported therebetween. The side surfaces of the window each have a groove formed therein which is designed to receive one of the opposed balances and facilitate sliding movement of the window relative to the balances. The window also carries, along each opposed bottom edge portion thereof, a pivot which is received within a track extending along each of the associated balances thus enabling the window to be pivotally maneuvered from a substantially vertical orientation to a substantially horizontal orientation, and vice versa, to facilitate cleaning while still permanently retaining the bottom edge portion of the window aligned with the window balances. The pair of balances normally engage with the grooves and sandwiching the window therebetween in its typical vertical orientation.
Although the windows are typically pivotally retained along their bottom edge portions, it is the sandwiching force or bias of the opposed pair of balances located along the vertical edges of the window frame which securely holds each window in its typical vertical orientation. However, such sandwiching force or bias also renders it difficult for an operator to at least partially free the window from the pair of balances and easily pivot the window, when desired, from its vertical orientation to its substantially horizontal orientation and vice versa for cleaning and/or removal purposes. Such pivoting movement is further hindered due to the fact that the pair of balances must tightly engage with the window to provide a weatherproof sealing engagement therebetween.